


Our Burning Garden

by MochiMinecraft



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinecraft/pseuds/MochiMinecraft
Summary: Dream and Sapnap were just colleges who'd meet every so often, but what happens when a the boy dressed in green takes the fire cracker of a farm boy's flirtatious jokes a little to literal?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. Our friendship is weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap entered the kitchen with a basket full of eggs and bags of sugar, he gently placed it on the island across from Dream who was waiting patiently.  
> “Here that’ll be 5 coins unless…” Sapnap paused before smirking “You’d like to pay with something else.” The black haired boy spoke while looking Dream up and down.

The boy in green made his way around the small establishment, It wasn’t the prettiest bakery in the village but it was the best there was. The building was two floors with a slim roof, the second floor holding three small bedrooms and a bath. The first floor was where the magic happened, at least that's what the old man said, the boy thought to himself. The boy placed a few things on the counter before he began mixing together a concoction of wheat flour and yeast.  
“Dream are you almost done with that I need you to start on the cake.” An aged voice echoed from the back of the kitchen.  
“Yeah I just need to put the dough in the pan!” The boy in green replied, raising his voice to be heard over the raging ovens. The boy known as Dream swiftly transferred the dough into three rectangle pans, and then into the oven.  
“Here I need you to mix together a chocolate cake and then bake it, I’ll get someone else to decorate it so you can be off at a decent time.” The same voice ordered Dream. Dream looked next to him to see the owner of the small bakery, an old man. He was a sweet old man at least in Dream’s opinion, the man was practically Dream's adoptive father. He wasn’t as tall as Dream but in a way Dream still looked up to him. Dream nodded and smiled at the man before beginning the new task. Dream walked to the back of the kitchen searching for ingredients in the cupboards when he realized they were out. He groaned tiredly before he began to walk to the front of the establishment searching for the old man.  
“Hey, we’re out of eggs and sugar, do you want me to run to Sapnap’s now or later?” He asked leaning on the door frame that separated the kitchen from the display and cashier. The old man looked towards Dream before answering.  
“Could you pick it up now, I know you're tired but if you do this little chore for me I’ll let you off tomorrow.” The old man offered smiling warmly toward Dream. Dream leaned sluggishly into the door frame and nodded his head.  
“Okay, I guess I’ll be off now since it’ll be sunset soon.” Dream practically yawned as he stretched his arms above his head. The old man nodded before returning to his own thoughts.  
Dream exited the bakery dressed in a green button up and black jeans, a bit too warm for the August weather but it didn’t bother Dream as he walked toward the farm outside of the village. Dream continued to walk down a dirt road near the edge of the woods till he saw a sign ‘Sapnap’s Farm’ it read. Dream let out a chuckle at the thought of naming a farm after himself ‘Dream Farm’ sounds like something you’d write down on your bucket list. He’d think as he turned and walked down the narrow dirt path.  
The path was long and shaded due to the thick leaves that hung over the trail blocking the sun from Dream’s view, but as Dream continued down the path the low lying sun peered from out behind a small cottage in the distance. Dream admired the beautiful colors before him, glad he was able to leave the compact bakery before the stars littered the sky and the horrid mobs came out from their hiding places. As Dream neared the cottage he saw a familiar shape in the small garden.  
“Hey Sapnap!” Dream waved to the boy in the garden from the pathway.  
“Hey Dreamy!” Sapnap winked at Dream while shooting him finger guns. Dream rolled his eyes at the cringy nickname. Sapnap stood from his crouched position and stumbled through the garden trying to avoid crushing the almost ripe tomatoes.  
“Damn back already, so why are you here exactly?” Sapnap asked while dusting himself off. The raven haired boy was dressed in a white t-shirt and black jeans.  
“I need eggs and sugar for the bakery.” Dream said looking up to face Sapnap. Sapnap nodded his head before motioning for Dream to follow him inside. Dream followed closely behind Sapnap until they were in the kitchen of the small cottage. Dream looked around recognizing the compact kitchen.  
“Wait here I’ll go get the eggs and sugar real quick.” Sapnap said before slipping out of the kitchen. Dream sat down in a stool next to the island before getting lost in thought. The place was really clean to Dream’s surprise, I mean Sapnap was a farmer you’d think after taking care of his crops and animals he’d be too exhausted from the hard work to clean. Dream began to question himself, was he just lazy or was Sapnap just magical. The soft smile he gave Dream was magical. How could someone look at him like that with such care and honesty it's not like they were close friends or anything they just happen to meet do to their jobs.  
Sapnap entered the kitchen with a basket full of eggs and bags of sugar, he gently placed it on the island across from Dream who was waiting patiently.  
“Here that’ll be 5 coins unless…” Sapnap paused before smirking “You’d like to pay with something else.” The black haired boy spoke while looking Dream up and down.  
“What!” Dream wheezed out as his face grew red from either the comment or the fact he was laughing so hard he couldn’t tell you himself “What is wrong with you?” Dream questioned in between laughs. Sapnap, unable to stifle his own laugh began to burst into a fit of laughter.  
The kitchen became quiet as both boys tried to regain their laugh. Dream sat up unable to look the other in the eyes without laughing, he quickly took the coins out of his pocket and handed them to Sapnap.  
“Hey you wanna get a drink sometime when you're free?” Sapnap asked plainly as he took the coins from Dream and stored them away.  
“Sure I’m free tomorrow where you wanna meet up?” Dream answered before he stood up grabbing the basket.  
“How about the small coffee shop next to the library at ten, then if you're okay with it can we stop at the library after?” Sapnap asked while leaning forward on the island. Dream gladly agreed before he was guided out of the small cottage by Sapnap. “See you tomorrow!” Sapnap yelled as Dream walked down the dark path.  
Once Dream arrived back at the dimly lit bakery he walked inside dropping off the ingredients, it was empty. There were no customers or anybody, just a few lights lit in the kitchen. Assuming everyone was asleep Dream quietly walked up to his room. Exhausted he quickly changed into a more comfortable outfit before laying down in his cool bed. Dream was glad he’d get to see his flirtatious farmer boy friend the next morning the feeling made his chest warm, he soon fell asleep to the warmth in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words:1167 
> 
> 1/26/21
> 
> Short chapter hope you all enjoy and I swear if there are any grammar mistakes I will be simply deceased, this took so long to get out because I kept having to go over and check to make sure there weren't any. Well I hope you all enjoy I worked hard. 
> 
> :)


	2. Useless Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream stood in the kitchen starstruck he listened as the creaks slowly dissipated and the only sound was the rain that was becoming heavier by the second. Dream felt weak, his stomach was doing flips. He felt the urge to just accept Sapnap’s offer but the uncertainty of what the raven haired boy truly meant made Dream’s face burn. Certainly it was just one of Sapnap’s jokes, right? No, this one was so much more aggressive and he actually continued it.

Dream awoke the following morning to the sound of a bang. Someone must have dropped a bag of flour or something, he groaned to himself. He’d rub his eyes trying to remove the grogginess before he got out of bed and begin dressing.   
As Dream stumbled down the wooden stairs he could begin to hear a commotion from the kitchen, someone was a little upset. He turned down a hallway and entered the kitchen inspecting the scene before him. He was right, someone did drop a bag of flour. The kitchen was dusted head to toe in a thin layer of flour.  
“Winter isn’t for another couple months, how come it's already snowing?” Dream said jokingly. The old man looked up from the mess in front of him.   
“Very smart Dream.” The old man sighed before speaking again. “Better get out of here before I ask you to help me clean this up.” The man joked before beginning to clean the now white kitchen. Dream acknowledged the warning before slipping out of the bakery and walking toward the coffee shop.  
Dream arrived at the shop within a few minutes, he peered through the window searching for the raven haired boy. He spotted Sapnap sitting in the corner of the shop. The table was somewhat secluded from the rest, it was a small table with two chairs and two cups of what Dream assumed were coffee considering they were at a coffee shop. Dream walked in earning a wave from Sapnap who noticed him immediately. Dream greeted Sapnap before sitting down in the chair across from the raven haired boy. Almost immediately Sapnap pushed the second cup of liquid toward Dream.  
“It’s just a regular coffee, I got bored waiting for you so I ordered for both of us.” Sapnap said before taking another sip of his own drink.   
“Sorry about that, I got a bit caught up at the bakery.” Dream shrugged before taking a sip of the warm liquid. Sapnap hummed before looking up toward Dream with a confused face.  
“The bakery? What were you doing there so early didn’t you say you were off today?” Sapnap asked while putting his elbow on the table to lean on his hand. Dream formed an ‘o’ shape with his mouth before putting his drink down.  
“I guess you didn’t know, I live there with the owner.” Dream answered blatantly not thinking anything of it. Sapnap nodded his head and cleared his throat before asking another question.  
“Why do you live at the bakery?”  
“It’s convenient.”  
“Are you and the owner family?”  
“No, just friends.”  
“Do you have any family here?”  
“No, you?”  
“No.” Sapnap sighed before leaning back into his chair. Thinking about it, him and Dream were pretty similar. Maybe not in the best way but it made Sapnap almost feel comforted to be able to have someone to relate to.   
The coffee shop seemed to become uncomfortably quiet. Dream shifted in his chair before recommending that they go to the library since Sapnap had mentioned it the other day. Sapnap nodded in agreement and finished his coffee quickly.  
Both boys exited the coffee shop and walked next door to the library. It wasn’t the most grand or magnificent library the boy’s had seen but the warmth and smell the books held in them was enough to draw someone in.   
Sapnap greeted the librarian, she was a rather young lady with green eyes that seemed to reflect the words she was reading from her book.   
“Do you happen to have any new cook books?” Sapnap asked the girl, the girl shook her head rambling to Sapnap about how they hadn’t gotten any new book recently. Dream was standing next to Sapnap looking around the library trying to read some of the covers when he spotted a familiar book. The cover was dark green and the writing on the side was a pretty gold, Dream separated himself from the conversation between Sapnap and the librarian to go and retrieve the book.  
Dream took the book off the shelf before blowing the dust off. It must not have been read in a while, Dream thought as he turned the book over and over to see all of its sides. Dream opened the book flipping through the stiff pages and skimming over the words.  
“Hey whatcha looking at?” Dream flinched at the sudden voice causing a chuckle from the other.  
“Sapnap what the fuck.” Dream said rolling his eyes and closing the book. Sapnap had his chin on Dream’s shoulder in an attempt to see what he was looking at. “Sapnap what are you doing.” Dream whined while trying to step away from the raven haired boy.  
“Aw come on Dreamy I was just curious, come on what were you reading.” Sapnap reasoned while leaning on Dream in an attempt to irritate him.   
“Get off idiot.” Dream said in between chuckles while jokingly shoving the other.   
“Aw come on what kind of book is it? Is it romantic?” Sapnap teased while trying to grab the book from Dreams grasp. Dream burst out into laughter and tried to say ‘no’ but it was an unsuccessful attempt.   
“Be quiet Dream!” Sapnap chuckled before grabbing the book from Dream and quickly looking it over. “Damn what a hopeless romantic you are Dream.” Sapnap teased.  
“Shut up.” Dream playful shoved Sapnap and snatched the book back. Dream quickly walked back toward the librarians desk and checked out the book.  
After the two boys left the library they started walking towards Sapnaps cottage.  
“Hey Dream.” Dream hums in response. “Wanna come over for dinner, I had a plan to try and cook some crazy meal from the cook books the library gets from overseas but since they didn’t have any my evening is going to be boring.” Sapnap complains hoping to convince the blond to take the offer.  
“I mean sure, I don’t have anything else to do today.” Dream smiled warmly at Sapnap. Sapnap’s face began to heat up.  
“Sure sounds great!” Sapnap said quickly before looking at the ground. That smile was so warm I’ve never seen him smile like that, Sapnap’s thoughts raced as he studied the dirt road they were walking on.   
The walk to Sapnap’s cottage was filled to the brim with flirty jokes that left them breathless.  
“Are you serious? How is that funny?” Dream wheezed out stopping to catch his breath just as Sapnap broke into laughter.  
“Of course it's funny you wouldn’t be laughing otherwise!” Sapnap practically yelled in between his fit of laughter. Both boys were laughing so hard they hadn’t noticed the small drops of water that had begun to fall all around them.  
“Aw come on I wore nice clothes today to.” Dream whined while looking up at the sky. “Fuck you.” He murmured before looking over to Sapnap who had just calmed down from his fit.  
“Come on let’s go, my house is just around this bend.” Sapnap guided Dream even though Dream already knew where he was going.  
Once the cottage was in view, Dream ran inside trying to escape the rain while Sapnap took care of things outside. Dream quickly closed the door trying to avoid dirtying Sapnap’s home more than it would be from the mud he tracked into the entrance. The blond took off his boots and carried them to the kitchen to rinse off the build up of mud from the path to Sapnaps cottage. He stood at the sink soaked from the heavy rain, he was wet and it was humid, the greatest combination to exist. The blond looked up from rinsing his boots to see Sapnap moving tools and buckets in an out of the shed across from the cottage shirtless. Sure it was rainy and humid and like it wouldn’t matter since his T-shirt was white and thin but did he really have to take it off. Dream debated with himself back and forth as he watched the raven haired boy do his work attentively.   
Dream was too busy in his own thoughts to notice Sapnap had finished what he was doing. Sapnap had slammed the door shut. To Dream's surprise he quickly looked to his right to see Sapnap standing in the doorway drenched worse than him holding a few buckets in hand.   
“Sorry about that.” Sapnap said out of breath before giving Dream a comforting smile. “Do you want some dry clothes?” Sapnap asked, setting down the buckets and slipping off his muddy shoes.  
“Says you have seen yourself.” Dream remarks walking toward Sapnap and setting down his boots near the doorway. “Want me to rinse your shoes off?” The blond asks. “And yes if you don’t mind.” Dream answers Sapnap’s question.   
“Yeah can you please.” Sapnap says handing Dream his shoes before adding “I’ll get you some dry clothes just give me a minute I have to set up these buckets.” Dream nods accepting the shoes while Sapnap walks around the establishment placing buckets in very precise places.   
The two boys eventually settle down in the kitchen. Sapnap was searching through cabinets looking for ingredients to make them something. Sapnap was wearing a fresh pair of shorts and yet was still shirtless, while Dream was sitting in the stool fidgeting with his fingers, he was wearing a black tank top and shorts given to him by Sapnap till his clothes were dry.  
“So what do you want? I can make just about anything but I was thinking maybe pork chops or lamb chops.” Sapnap spoke up before turning toward Dream looking for an answer.  
“Anything is fine whichever one is easier for you to make.” Dream replied not wanting Sapnap to do anymore work than he had already done.  
“Come on just pick I don’t mind cooking either.” Sapnap said closing the cabinets and leaning forward on the island across from Dream. “Pick.” Sapnap whined.  
“Fine, fine, lamb chops.” Dream gave in a bit too quickly. Dream was more interested in his feet than what Sapnap had to say. Sapnap nodded before pulling out things from the fridge and cabinets preparing the meal.  
“You must be really interested in whatever you're doing.” Sapnap said nonchalantly still focused on preparing the meal. Dream was silent. Sapnap put down what he was doing and walked around the counter and behind Dream. “What are you doing?” He cooed his lips merely centimeters from Dreams ear.  
Dream’s stomach did flips. Dream quickly pushed Sapnap away before laughing it off.  
“What was that?” Dream wheezed.  
“What do you mean you're the dumbass that spaced out on me?” Sapnap said in between laughs.  
“Why didn’t you just shake my shoulder or something like a normal person?” Dream asked. “God you useless idiot.” Dream joked.  
“I’m not useless you're the useless one you could be helping me with dinner but your other there is dream land.” They both began to laugh harder.  
The evening was relaxed and warm, the boys sat on a fluffy rug in front of the fireplace satisfied from the meal that was made. The sound of light rain could be heard outside the cottage. The air was warm and filled of light chatter that escaped the boy's throat, both too scared to stop in fear of the silence. The sun had begun to set but Dream’s clothes still dripped slowly in the other room.  
Dream looked up at the clock that rested upon the fireplace mantel. He sighed, Sapnap was still babbling about a book he read a few days prior and Dream was starting to worry about getting home, if he could even call it that. The sky was all shades of red and orange against the dark gray clouds that threatened a downpour. Hopeless, the walk home was hopeless. It would be dark and Dream was weaponless mobs would surely get to him before he arrived.   
Dream pondered he hated the thought of having to beg Sapnap to let him spend the night but he also dreaded the thought of having to be chased home by a hoard of mobs in the rain. He’d rather take the chance of some embarrassing joke Sapnap would make about him staying over then a near death experience. He took his shot.  
“Hey Sapnap.” Dream interrupted Sapnap’s rant with a bit of guilt. “Do you mind if I stay the night? It’s going to be dark soon and I didn’t expect to say this late and…” Dream rambled on.  
“Of course you can Dreamy.” Sapnap dragged out the ‘y’ with a grin. “I have no idea where you’re going to sleep though.” Sapnap shrugged. Dream rolled his eyes at the nickname.  
“Why not the couch?” Dream asked as he motioned to the couch.  
“I mean if you want to, it's pretty uncomfortable though, trust me.” Sapnap chuckled. Dream stretched still in a sitting position while eyeing the couch, how could it be that uncomfortable they were sitting on a rug it couldn’t be any worse?   
Sapnap rose from his seated position and walked into the kitchen leaving Dream in the living room. Dream thought for a second before he walked over to the couch and sat down. It wasn’t that bad but it sank a lot and the fabric was scratchy and the cushions barely held Dream above the couch frame.  
“You were right Sapnap this couch is just great!” Dream said sarcastically before getting up and walking into the kitchen to find Sapnap leaning on the island.   
“I’ve got an idea.” Sapnap said in a sing-song tone. Dream hummed in response. “How about…” Sapnap dragged the ‘t’ while he slithered his way behind Dream leaning his shirtless chest against Dream’s clothed back. “You could sleep with me.” Sapnap grinned as he watched Dream’s face change from an assortment of emotions before Dream began his typically fit of wheezes.   
“Come on don’t look at me like that.” Sapnap stepped back and put his hand on his hip. “It’s not like that! Dream stop being dirty!” Sapnap whined as he playful pushed Dream. Dream was still in his fit of laughter. Dream was now facing Sapnap is a way, he was more facing the ground since he was hunched out trying to catch his breath.  
“Fine, fine, give me a second to breathe.” Dream said out of breath. Sapnap watched patiently waiting till Dream calmed down and could actually form a whole sentence.  
“So yes or no?” Sapnap asked. Dream’s face turned a dark shade of red.  
“Wait, you were being serious?” He laughed awkwardly focused on the wooden floors. Sapnap grinned slyly as he extended a hand out to Dream and gently grabbed his chin and directed Dream to face him.  
“Yes Dreamy I was being serious.” Sapnap said in a seductive tone. Dream stared back at Sapnap wide eyed. Sapnap scanned over Dream’s features finally getting a chance to analyze every detail, how his freckles speckled his face like a light dusting of snow and how his green eyes reflected the dancing flames of the candles scattered around the room, beautiful. Sapnap’s grin grew. “What are you thinking about Dreamy?” He asked innocently, flashing a smile before he released Dream’s chin. Dream didn’t answer, only looked away. “Well when you're ready to tell me. I’ll be in my bedroom, if you really wanna sleep on the couch you can I’m not stopping you.” Sapnap said while he walked up the creaky stairs of the small cottage.   
Dream stood in the kitchen starstruck he listened as the creaks slowly dissipated and the only sound was the rain that was becoming heavier by the second. Dream felt weak, his stomach was doing flips. He felt the urge to just accept Sapnap’s offer but the uncertainty of what the raven haired boy truly meant made Dream’s face burn. Certainly it was just one of Sapnap’s jokes, right? No, this one was so much more aggressive and he actually continued it.   
Sapnap was the kind of person to occasionally make flirty jokes but he’d drop them within seconds.This wasn’t the end of the joke surely not he asked Dream a question which means he would want an answer if Dream goes up there. Dream groaned in frustration. Dream stared into the living room from the kitchen, he could just barely see the end of the fireplace. The stairs were blocking the rest. Dream looked at the stairs before deciding.  
Dream walked up the stairs cringing as they creaked loudly with each step the blond took. He reached the top and looked around the hallway, there were two doors. One was wide open and a bathroom could be seen, the other was just cracked open slightly and a rustling could be heard. Dream swallowed dryly and spoke up.  
“Sapnap?” No response. Dream hesitated, the eerie silence unimaginably uncomfortable, taking a step forward the floor creaked loudly making Dream flinch. Dream pushed the door lightly exposing the darkness in the room. “Sapnap what the fuck.” Dream whined taking a step in. Dream's hands explored the wall in search of a light switch. “Sapnap turn the light on, idiot.” Dream scoffed. “This isn’t funny.” Dream stepped further into the darkness. He now stood in the middle of the room, the hallway light illuminating a bit of the bedroom entrance. “Come out you dumb-” Dream was cut off as Sapnap tackled him to the ground. Sapnap burst into a fit of giggles as he laid atop of Dream. “Oh my god you idiot you gave me a heart attack!” Dream pushed Sapnap off of him. “God I hate you sometimes.” Dream stood dusting himself off.  
Sapnap walked toward the doorway switching the light on.  
“Oh come on you love me.” Sapnap cooed as he sat on the bed. Dream shook his head in response before sitting down next to Sapnap.  
“Okay are we going to sleep?” Dream sighed exhaustedly.  
“Yeah, I’ll take the left, you can sleep on the right side.” Sapnap said before he stood and waited for Dream to lay down so he could turn off the lights. Dream nodded and climbed into the bed facing the window. Sapnap flipped the light switch and maneuvered his way to his side of the bed and layed down.  
It was silence aside from the light rain that hit the window, Dream stared into the darkness watching the raindrops roll down the window. He felt hot, but not necessarily hot like on a summer day. More like hot after you drink a cup of hot cocoa by a fireplace with a blanket wrapped around you, it was comforting in a way. Dream shifted in the covers, his drowsiness began to kick in and Dream closed his eyes. His thoughts were warm and full of comfort. It was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words:3074  
> 2/2/21   
> I wrote this while on melatonin gummies at 5am send sanity asap. Otherwise enjoy this pretty long chapter that took me a week thanks to classes. I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I tried to make sure to get them all and still have this out within a week of the first chapter. I hope you like fluff because there's going to be a lot more.  
> :)


End file.
